


【蜥傭】吃蝶蝶

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 約傭, 蜥傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *短篇*銅魚式剎車*接下來我覺得要好好疼勘探員了(讓他狠狠x奈布*奈布蝴蝶精(小小一隻)





	【蜥傭】吃蝶蝶

**Author's Note:**

> *短篇  
*銅魚式剎車  
*接下來我覺得要好好疼勘探員了(讓他狠狠x奈布  
*奈布蝴蝶精(小小一隻)

奈布很喜歡亮晶晶的物品  
閃著光芒､如寶石一樣  
最好還是和自己引以為傲的翅膀顏色一樣湛藍高貴  
每一次，當別的蝴蝶精在採可口的花蜜時  
他卻寧願停在一個獸耳紳士胸前紫色的寶石上打頓  
好幾次他的同伴都想飛過去打醒他  
告訴他那個紳士一直都知道自己的存在  
而且紳士的手總是不規矩的摸向一邊金色的鳥籠  
但每次奈布總會在對方即將抓住自己時甦醒，然後又悄悄飛走  
他的同伴曾開玩笑說  
奈布，你有天一定會引火自焚  
他都不以為意

很美  
他歪頭看著夜晚中發亮的結晶體  
那些結晶體就像夜晚的群星，每一個視角都有不同的視覺感受  
但他自己也知道  
這個地方沒有這種結晶  
結晶是不可能長在這種地方的  
但是…  
真的好美  
他顫動翅膀飛過去，修長的雙腿伸直，圓潤的腳趾踩上一塊結晶  
結晶是半透明的，最底下是白色慢慢漸層為藍色和黃色  
在月光下，顯得更加吸引人  
他伸出雙手抓住結晶，試圖將其拔起  
真想帶回去珍藏  
不出他所料，結晶動都沒動  
美麗的東西稍縱即逝，還是不要試圖移動好了  
他又逗留幾分鐘，慢慢欣賞著眼前的美景  
蝴蝶精都嬌小，這讓他有種置身結晶花叢的感覺  
再次轉頭，他愣住了  
一雙亮的不比結晶差的金色眼眸正盯著他看  
那一瞬間，他的冷汗如瀑布般滑下  
和其他昆蟲相似，蜘蛛蜥蜴等等都是他們蝴蝶精的天敵  
他的翅膀微微張開，正想快速離開  
“唔!”  
顯然眼前的蜥蜴早先料到他的舉動，濕軟黏膩的長舌快速伸出，捲住他細瘦的腰身  
奈布驚的想脫離掌控，但長舌上的黏液使他雙手濕滑，連翅膀都沉重不堪  
“放開我!臭蜥蜴!”他叫喊著，雙手握拳打在那條長舌上  
要被吃掉了!  
奈布悔的腸子都要青了，沒想到他真應驗朋友那張烏鴉嘴所說的東西  
眼前是銳利的利齒，奈布害怕的閉上雙眼

“嗚恩….哈阿….”他迷濛著雙眼，身上的衣物早就被那條靈活的舌全數脫去  
他努力的控制自己的心跳和呼吸。他現在在蜥蜴嘴裡，只能小心的吸著微薄的空氣，不讓空氣浪費掉  
但那條長舌總是在他即將正定時在腿間抽插，讓他亂了分寸，浪費許多空氣  
幸好的事，在他即將因缺氧而昏厥時，蜥蜴又會打開嘴，讓新空氣進入  
隨著蜥蜴大張的嘴，眼前移動的景象讓奈布知道自己正被搬運著。他伸長手臂想觸碰外界的景象，五指張開還有黏膩的唾液牽著細絲，但口水讓他停留在原地，只能眼睜睜看著又閉上的嘴  
又回到密閉空間，他伸長的手被長舌慢慢壓下，斷絕他逃離的希望  
奈布只能眼紅紅的任由那條長舌用正面用力頂他的屁股發出啪啪的聲響  
蜥蜴的舌是分岔的，兩邊就像有意識似的到處褻玩蝴蝶精白嫩的身體，直把奈布弄得全身泛著粉紅的情潮

羞恥的在天敵口中洩了一次又一次，奈布全身無力的任長舌安撫著  
他的屁股被舌尖舔的濕潤，就連裡面的通道都微張著  
感覺到捲著的人兒失去掙扎後，長舌試探的慢慢靠近那張一張一合的小嘴….

將口中的蝴蝶精吐出，盧基諾眨著金色的大眼看著那隻暈厥的蝴蝶  
媽媽說，愛情是要自己去爭取的  
果然是這樣!  
蝴蝶精身體軟軟嫩嫩的，口感像豆腐  
快速舔弄蝴蝶雙腿中央，待他雙腿顫抖，就有一股甜膩的液體出來  
而且這隻蝴蝶精長得非常好看  
盧基諾知道自己非常喜歡這隻蝴蝶  
將蝴蝶全身洗乾淨，他將還昏迷的人兒放在胸前，自己雙手墊著頭翹著腳睡著了


End file.
